


Make it better

by Val_Teal



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Teal/pseuds/Val_Teal
Summary: What I wish happened when Vader and Ahsoka see each other again. May continue, I’ll decide later.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Make it better

“I knew you would find your way back again, Ahsoka,” said the dark figure standing above Ezra, poised to strike the killing blow.

“Because of you, I did survive.” Ahsoka replied, quoting herself, hoping he remembered.

“And not only that, you were able to lead others to survive as well.” He finished, deactivating the red blade, slowly turning to face her. She felt waves of pain and betrayal rolling off him.

“Master.” Her voice cracked, like she was the same teenager he had trained, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Ezra was staring at her in horror, backing away, still on the ground, but Ahsoka barely noticed. “Ahsoka.” Vader wheezed. “Come with me. I can show you the Dark side, we can defeat Sidious and make the Empire what I’d should be! We can free the slaves, kill the Zigerians! Make everything better! Please Ahsoka, come home.”

“I— Master. . . there’s so much wrong with the empire. We need democracy, that’s what we fought for, The Republic. Peace and safety! The empire is a dictatorship!”

“But it doesn’t have to be! We can make it better! We can give the senate more power, but have more policy against corruption! Ahsoka the Republic was broken! I knew we needed better leadership even before the war! The Republic was the government that turned a blind eye to the Zigerians, made me work with Jabba the Hutt, the Republic turned on you! Why do you defend it? The banking clan, the trade federation, the techno union, the ruled the galaxy! You saw the lower levels of Coruscant! You saw Padmé fight every day against injustice, working herself into the ground and making no progress! We can make it better. But I can’t beat him alone. Please Ahsoka.” And then he did something that she didn’t expect, he opened their bond and sent her his feelings, pain, anger, sincerity, and hope. Despite herself she smiled, so broadly it looked as if her face might split.

“Anakin!” And she hugged him. His body was completely different, he was taller, both his arms were prosthetics. The hug itself was unrecognizable, but his force signature was the same, enveloping her in feelings of comfort and love and home. “I will never leave you again!”

Ezra, still on the floor, raised his hand and asked, “um. . . What just happened?”


End file.
